


Regrets

by Alerion15



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could never Regret loving you" just a short CAM drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a guy so that automatically doesn't make me Dan Schneider thus I do not own Icarly  
> Sorry if I made Sam OOC

Regrets something everyone says they have. But I have no regrets everything I've done and everything I've felt I wouldn't take back for the world. Everything that I've done has led up to now and how my life is and I have to say I'm fine with it.

I could regret being a juvenile delinquent but that wouldn't be true. If wasn't for that rough and tough attitude I had I would have never stolen your sandwich all those years ago when we were kids. If it wasn't for that I don't think we would have been friends, and I would never want that.

That's another thing I could never regret, being your best friend. Being with you all those years made me happy; I came from a broken home and closed myself off to the world never letting anyone in. Then you came along and everything changed, I changed, and I couldn't believe how much one person could change me. I became more open with others, tried being a better person, and found how to express myself in a way that didn't involve my fists. Don't get me wrong I still love a good fight but for you I try to tone it down. I know it upset you those times I went to juvie for 'acting out', and I vowed  
to myself never to make you sad again.

I will never ever regret not telling you how much I loved you, correction love you. No matter what anyone else says I will never regret that. It sounds as if I'm giving up without a fight, but that's not true I'm always fighting for you, just in a different way. I'll support you when there's a guy you're crushing on, and even help you get him. I'll be the shoulder you cry on when he ends up breaking your heart because he's too much of a jerk to see how perfect you really are. Then be the one to cheer you up and make you smile and laugh, ether by using my classic Puckett sarcasm and making fun of the jerk that dumped you and how he wasn't good enough for you anyway, Or by messing with the nub when he comes over and tries to help too.

I've heard people say, 'maybe if I would have told them it'd be different.' Not me I wouldn't do that to you, burden you with my feelings. At least that's how I think love is, never worrying about yourself and what you want, but making sure the one you love is always happy. Besides if you ever love me I want it because that's you wanted, not because I confessed and felt obligated to return my feelings. Or worse our friendship ruined because of it, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life anymore. It's not true love your feeling if it started from a confession, only when you realize you love everything about that other person, and that you're willing to put their own happiness above your own. Because love is not about selfishness, it's about always being there for each other no matter what, even if it's only on the sidelines.

I love you Carly Shay and ever since I found out I've never regretted it.


End file.
